


Do Holograms Dream of Electric Ponies?

by JackintoshII



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Swearing, Русский | Russian, куча референсов к автостопом по галактике, мне не стыдно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackintoshII/pseuds/JackintoshII
Summary: Искусственный интеллект -- не более чем копия человеческого. Включая копию экзистенциального кризиса. Включая новоприобретенный экзистенциальный кризис. Включая вопросы о смысле жизни, вселенной и всего такого. А, и еще смерти и что бывает после нее.





	Do Holograms Dream of Electric Ponies?

**Author's Note:**

> К моему вящему недовольству, в игре не было показано конфликта "человек vs. машина" и экзистенциальный кризис вышесказанной машины. Так что пользуясь правилом "не нравится -- сделай лучше" я постарался сделать лучше. Enjoy!

Вечер у каравана начинался хорошо. Компания обсуждала, как скоро они найдут следующую часть Гортис, что будет в Хранилище, какие приключения и богатства их могут ждать… Только Риз был непривычно тих. Он долго смотрел на пламя от костра, и отрывисто отвечал на фразы, адресованные ему. Ему не особо хотелось принимать участие в разговоре с кем-либо, и даже Вон, сидящий напротив него, не вызывал у Риза желания поговорить с ним. Он чувствовал себя пустым и изможденным. Прошло еще немного времени, прежде чем парень встал и решил провести немного времени в одиночестве в караване, предварительно извинившись перед остальной группой за отсутствие командного духа. 

Запершись в караване, Риз в усталости упал на диван. Спать ему не хотелось, просто немного полежать и собраться с мыслями было бы непло—

«Хэй, паренек, как поживаешь? Выглядишь дерьмово, если честно. Без обид», — Джек, как обычно, с искусственной улыбкой смотрел на Риза.

Прекрасно. Именно этого Ризу и не хватало. Разговора с раздражающей голограммой, которая ему плешь проела своими вечными разговорами и тупыми шутками. Просто замечательно.

В ответ Джеку прилетел игнор. Риз не хотел говорить ни с кем, и это включало человека, с которым он делил тело.

«Знаешь, игнорировать вежливые вопросы как минимум некультурно, пирожок…» — начал Джек, только чтобы сразу быть прерванным Ризом.

«Знаешь, пытаться завести разговор со мной, когда я явно не в лучшем расположении духа как минимум некультурно, — огрызнулся Риз и с сарказмом делая упор на следующем слове, — котик»

Какое-то время Джек и Риз молчали. Риз знал, что это здесь что-то не так: Джек редко был тихим, предпочитая постоянную пустую болтовню (которая на 90% была наполнена хвалебными речами себе), но так, чтобы молчать… Что-то должно было произойти. 

Спустя какое-то время Джек задал тихий вопрос.

«Риз. Ты боишься жизни, не так ли?»

«О чем ты вообще говоришь? К чему это? Ты что, снова сканировал мои мысли?» — произнес Риз почти что с выкриком, — зачем ты это делаешь? Для тебя это что, забава?»

Джек покачал головой с той же самой улыбкой на лице, но теперь она казалось более… человечной? Насколько это можно было сказать о лице голограммы.

«Конечно, с какой-то стороны это смешно. Ты умрешь через лет так 60, а я буду жить вечность, и из этого вышла бы чудесная шутка, но ты портишь все своей кислой рожей. Взбодрись, принцесса, все не настолько плохо. За эти 60 лет ты сможешь выпить столько бухла, сколько пожелаешь, трахнуть столько красивых людей, заработать столько денег… Конечно, меньше чем я, и конечно, ты умрешь своей грустной человеческой смертью, а я никогда снова не столкнусь с ней, но посмотри на это с яркой стороны! 60 лет — не самый маленький срок!» — Джек наконец умолк, явно довольный своей речью. Риз ее не оценил.

«Ой, да ладно тебе, мистер Кислый Ебальник. Жизнь не настолько отвратительна, —продолжил ИИ, — тебе просто нужно сделать ее лучше»

«Слишком пафосная речь от человека, который уже мертв», — кратко ответил Риз.

«Знаешь, в чем большой плюс того, что я мертв? Я уже встречал смерть и знаю, каково это. Думаешь, я не боюсь смерти? Всепоглощающей пустоты которая уничтожает тебя снова и снова?.. Ты ошибаешься, если ты подумал так про меня, кексик, — Джек внезапно стал серьезен, — Даже ИИ боятся смерти»

«Я думал, что ты не смирился с фактом того, что ты больше не человек, — Риз привстал с дивана и теперь его лицо было на одном уровнем с лицом Джека, — неужели теперь ты принял свое не-человеческое начало?»

Джек снова умолк. Тишину нарушали лишь крики людей снаружи и тихий треск ламп каравана, которые светились мягким, оранжево-желтым светом. На лице Джека появилось то самое отсутствующее выражение, когда реальность наконец настигала его и давала пощечину по его красивому, привлекательному, искусственному лицу. Факт его смерти. Факт его не-человеческого существования. Факт, что он подвешен между миром людей и машин, и что он ближе к машинам, нежели чему-то человеческому. 

Через секунду Джек снова налепил на себя искусственную улыбку.

«Я? Не смирился? Да я легко принял все вызовы судьбы на себя! Посмотри на меня теперь! У меня есть крутое голографическое тело, я могу подключаться к любой машине, читать любые файлы за секунды! Это чуть ли не все мечты, которые могли сбыться у такого талантливого программиста, как я! — Джек торжествующе посмотрел на Риза, — так что завидуй молча»

Риз предпочел молчать. И одновременно с этим ему стало любопытно. Он знал, что Джек сильно скучал по обычной человеческой жизни, пускай всеми силами он пытался этого не показывать. 

«Мне всегда было интересно, каково это – быть не-человеком, — издали начал Риз, — и даже не в плане отсутствия мясного тела. Ты же мыслишь абсолютно по-другому. Твое сознание отличается от человеческого набором тонких функций заместо мыслей… Это так сложно осознать, если я буду честен»

«Пфф, да, конечно тебе будет тяжело это понять той слизью в твоей черепушке, которую ты называешь мозгом! — грубо засмеялся Джек, — боже, как же я рад, что я не заперт в теле, как раньше. Хоть нельзя ни бухнуть, ни трахнуть красивых дамочек…»

Риз только закатил глаза. Чертов Казанова. Пиздит, как дышит. Всю жизнь был программистом, которые штаны просиживал в дорогом офисе, а как стал CEO, вообще влез в работу с головой. Поговаривали, что и фигура у него была не как у накачанного секс-мачо. Все же Джеку было почти сорок, а не следя за фигурой, было неудивительно, что у него был слой жирка на животе. Но Джек это, конечно, тщательно скрывал, а за такие слухи выкидывал людей в люк напрямую в космос. 

Как бы то ни было, Ризу действительно было интересно, как новый ИИ Джек отличался от предыдущего. И как вообще сознание машины отличалось от сознания человека.

«Так как оно там, после смерти? — тихо начал Риз, — ты никогда не рассказывал мне об этом»

«Отвратительно, парниш, это все, что я могу сказать. Бесконечная пустота. Твой персональный ад. Как будто ты отрезан от всего, потому что ты действительно отрезан от всего. Говорят, что это ад для андроидов. А людям повезло больше и у них нет ничего после смерти. Гребаные везунчики»

Джек вздохнул. 

«Я надеюсь, что этот разговор останется только между нами, котик, но быть ИИ – полнейший отстой. Ни одно воспоминание не принадлежит тебе, это просто написанные кем-то другим строки кода в твоем сознании – если те же самые строки кода можно назвать сознанием. Это полнейшее дерьмище. Я помню Нишу. Я помню, как любил ее, помню, как бандиты убили ее. И через секунду осознаю, что я не помню ее. Я никогда не видел и не знал ее. Воспоминания о ней - всего лишь воспоминания другого человека, вложенные в меня строками кода, как в пустой сосуд. Это осознание – худшее, что могло произойти со мной. Я – никто и ничто более, чем копия другого человека. Тень настоящего Красавчика Джека. Которого я, черт возьми, даже вживую никогда не видел»

Джек понял, что сказал слишком много даже для себя и с агрессией посмотрел на Риза.

«Если хоть одна фраза, хоть одно слово покинет этот караван, я задушу тебя твоей же кибернетической рукой, пока твои глаза не лопнут, как пара виноградин, ты меня понял, кексик? — увидев испуганный кивок Риза, Джек отвернулся, — вот и славно. Никто не должен был знать об этом, но ты… пока мы настолько близки, у меня нет выбора, кроме как нести бред про свою жизнь, хах?»

«На деле… мне было интересно узнать об этом. О твоей голографической жизни. Воспоминаниях. Всем этом. Весь вечер я думал о смысле жизни и что ждет меня в конце, и это ввело меня в экзистенциальный кризис. Особенно когда каждый день на Пандоре пытается уничтожить тебя.. — Риз шумно выдохнул»

«Экзистенциальный кризис — это то, что ты получаешь, когда ты начинаешь думать о своем месте в галактике. И когда ты понимаешь, что «Автостопом по Галактике» — это просто книга, где число 42 вставлено как шутка. Нелепая пасхалка, которая нами всеми так любима. Черт побери, на Гелиосе три, ТРИ отдела с числами 42, и все - чисто ради отсылки к этой книжке! Ты можешь в это поверить? — Джек повернулся к Ризу, ожидая увидеть на лице парня улыбку, но увидел лишь как Риз вздохнул с печальным выражением лица, — да ладно тебе, приободрись. У машин тоже бывает экзистенциальный кризис. Мы тоже можем чувствовать пустоту жизни и бессмысленность существования. Даже я от этого страдаю!» — сказал Джек со смешком.

«Правда? — Риз был готов с облегчением выдохнуть, что его опыт может быть разделен хоть кем-то, как в ответ ему раздался громкий хохот.

«Конечно же НЕТ, идиот! Я – Красавчик Джек, мне десять раз похуй на вопросы жизни, смерти и всего такого! Моя жизнь идеальна, и даже после смерти меня чтят, как Бога! Мне надоели твои глупые вопросы и нытье по поводу твоей жалкой человеческой жизни. Доставай ими кого-нибудь другого, у тебя полно других мясных дружков, которые явно не против пожаловаться на свои пустые жизни. Адьос! — и Джек растворился в кучке голубоватых пикселей. 

Риз долго смотрел на то место, где минуты назад стоял Джек, и на каком-то уровне понимал, что Джек был откровенен с ним, рассказывая о его смерти и воспоминаниях. 

«Скорее всего, он точно также напуган фактом существования, как и любой другой организм в этой галактике, — подумал Риз, ложась на диван и смотря в потолок каравана, — но так как это, пускай и копия, но все же - Красавчик Джек, он никогда в этом не признается. Ни другим людям, ни даже самому себе»


End file.
